1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications between wireless communication devices, and in particular to managing unintentional disconnection of a communication device from a transmission by at least one party.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common with telecommunications, regardless of type, (e.g., VOIP, landline, cordless telephone, cellular telephone) for a party to be disconnected from the communications provider prematurely, ending an ongoing communication. Upon disconnection, both parties may attempt to reinitiate communications, or one party may wait for the other party to reinitiate communications. Sometimes, one party may be without wireless communication access for extended periods of time before communications may be reinitiated between the parties who were disconnected. Disconnections are commonly abrupt without prior explicit warning or communications degradation.
Current art methods require the participants in a wireless communication that is disconnected to reinitiate communications upon disconnection. This requires one party to reinitiate communications with the disconnected party. With most conventional implementations, if one party is without service at the time of reinitiation, the calling party will be transferred to voicemail of the receiving party.